1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user interface for hand-held devices and, more specifically, to tabs for managing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video camera (DVC) technology has developed rapidly over the past decade. A broad variety of DVCs are now available to meet the diverse needs of a wide spectrum of consumers. DVC technology provides a user with a convenient device that records video and audio and also provides the ability to transfer the recorded video and audio to a computer-readable medium. The computer-readable medium may be, for example, a Digital Video Disc (DVD) or a computer memory.
A DVC user typically records video and audio by activating a recording mode of the DVC and pointing the lens of the DVC towards an area of interest to record the subject matter in that area. Other operating modes include, without limitation, replaying recorded video, deleting saved videos, increasing the volume of the audio, and zooming in or out. The DVC user typically selects the different modes by manipulating a set of interface buttons located on the DVC. The interface buttons typically correspond to a graphical user interface (GUI) that is displayed on a view screen.
One problem often encountered by DVC users involves the complexity of the various features that are accessible to the user via the various interface buttons. Most DVC interfaces are fairly non-intuitive. Oftentimes, the user has to first become skilled at manipulating the interface buttons and GUI before effective video recording can take place. Some users even resort to carrying the DVC manual with them when recording videos in order to operate the many functions of the DVC properly. The complexity of interacting with the interface buttons and the GUI detracts from the overall user experience of recording and playing back videos using the DVC.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a user interface for a digital video camera that overcomes the limitations associated with the prior art techniques discussed above.